


confirmation

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Uncle Loki [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Thor is an anxious boy, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: Part 3 of the Uncle Loki Saga, wherein Thor starts to question just how one-sided this Thing is.He’s never totally at ease when they do this; it’s too difficult to be completely calm with Loki in his space, knowing what Loki can do to him with only minimal effort, and there’s always that little nervous thrum of anticipation just under his skin. But today it’s... well,different, and Thor can’t quite put his finger on how he feels about it. Not bad, definitely not bad. He just feels as awkward as he had the first time around, unsure of what to do with himself.





	confirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedddd/gifts).

> For Tess, who is the Uncle Loki Godmother bless you 
> 
> Beta-ed by lokilovesthorki as usual bless you too
> 
> Follows _[fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698262)_ and _[win-win situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470208)_.

It’s been about three months since this thing started. 

This whole “Thor gets his brains fucked out by his uncle who is twenty years older than him on the regular” thing. 

The “Thor sleeps best when he’s still sore and as close to sated as he’s going to get because let’s face it, that’s not ever happening with Loki” thing. 

The “Thor asks nicely every one to two weeks if Loki will please rail him into oblivion, and Loki tells him to behave and he’ll think about it, and then does so anyway, though he often gets to the point more quickly if Thor has kept the sass to a minimum” thing. 

The “Thor sometimes misbehaves intentionally just so Loki will draw it out to the point of torment because he’s quickly realizing that he’s a bit of a glutton for punishment and getting Loki riled up is his favorite thing in the world” thing. 

... Thor refers to it as “their Thing” in his head for simplicity’s sake. Whether or not Loki thinks of it in similar terms is, admittedly, not something he knows. 

But it seems to be working out so far. And though a few people have noticed a few little things here and there, no one seems to have put the pieces together or caught on to what exactly is going on here. 

For example, Thor had recently come home from Loki’s with a bit of a hitch in his step (a misbehaving day—Thor thinks of it fondly and often), and Frigga had asked what on earth he’d done to himself this time, but accepted it as a workout-related muscle tweak and told him to be more careful about stretching first. (Keeping a straight face had been difficult at the time, but in hindsight, it was actually good advice.) 

And last month, Fandral had plopped down across the table from him at lunch and asked bluntly and without preamble, “Alright, who is it?” But Thor had feigned ignorance, and Fandral had let it go, thankfully. 

He doesn’t think that anybody could ever get him to say _I have a lightly D/s thing going on with a guy who’s almost 40 and happens to be a blood relative_... but he should probably give some thought to what he _should_ say if pressed.

... Which makes Thor wonder what Loki tells people. If he tells people anything. What sort of people he might be not telling anything... But that’s none of Thor’s business, because Loki is a grown ass man and can do as he pleases, and Thor does _not_ think about the fact that he doesn’t really know what Loki gets up to in more than the vaguest pieces of information that he gathers here and there that do not include whether or not Loki is seeing anybody. Because that’s not his business, and he’s not going to ask. 

He hasn’t been thinking about these things, of course. Just like he hasn’t been thinking about the fact that it’s always up to him to initiate certain goings on, that Loki never contacts him outside of the usual approved and appropriate family interactions. But it’s been that way from the start, hasn’t it? And he could see there maybe being some issues with Loki not wanting to feel like he’s pressuring Thor into anything, because boning your nephew in secret has got to be a complicated enough thing to deal with already without adding the chance of coercion in there. 

It’s just that. Maybe. Sometimes. Occasionally. It might be nice to, you know. Feel wanted??

Not that Loki doesn’t make that abundantly clear when they’re actually having sex. Getting a strained _oh you’re going to be the death of me_ or a _my good boy, my lovely boy_ never fails to send Thor into fucking orbit, and then there’s almost always the post-coital cuddle that Thor usually would happily remain in forever and ever amen. People don’t cuddle other people after getting them off if they don’t like them, right? So obviously Loki enjoys him enough for that sort of thing. 

The question is, if it were up to Loki alone, would any of this ever happen? 

Loki’s only ever turned him down twice since they started their Thing, and out of however many times they’ve hooked up (eleven—not that Thor’s counting), he thinks that’s a good sign. And the first occasion, Thor had shown up without prior notice as he had been specifically advised not to do, just to see how Loki would react, and had been sent home with a stern look and absolutely no touching of any kind. That one is on him, and he’ll admit it. The second occasion, his _can i come over _ 👀 text had gotten a response of _Not today. Things to do._ And though it was not the answer he’d wanted, he understood that Loki is, as he’s established, a grown ass man and can do as he pleases, and has responsibilities and a job and rent to pay and whatnot. 

Also Loki had responded to his next request a few days later with _You certainly may_ and then fucked him over the arm of the couch within five minutes of his arrival, so really, Thor doesn’t think he should be concerned. 

Except maybe he is. 

Maybe he’s worried enough about it that he hasn’t talked to Loki in four weeks, two days, and fourteen and a half hours, just to see if, given enough time, Loki will reach out to _him_ for once. Maybe he’s worried even more now because Loki hasn’t called, texted, or even dropped by the house for any reason whatsoever during those four weeks, two days, and fourteen and a half hours. And maybe after all this time of radio silence (and zero dick—a monumental show of willpower on his part, frankly), he’s worried that he’s made a terrible, terrible decision here. 

He’s pretty sure that he has.

Thor leaves school lost in thought, barely noticing the crunch of snow on the sidewalk underfoot, pondering the three possible outcomes (as far as he can tell) of his little experiment. 

A: He’s proven that Loki isn’t into this enough to break their unspoken rule and text him first, and that honestly makes him feel like shit. 

Or B: Loki isn’t into this enough to have even _noticed_ that Thor hasn’t contacted him all this time, which makes him feel even more like shit. 

Or C: Loki _is _into this, but doesn’t want to break their unspoken rule and contact him first, and probably now thinks that _Thor_ isn’t into it anymore, being a fickle teenager and all, and will let him go in favor of other grown ass activities. Which would mean that Thor has shot himself in the foot, basically. Which also feels like shit. 

He huffs out a frustrated sigh, and watches his breath billow up in a little cloud of condensation in the cold air in front of him. This is so stupid.

And then, a car pulls up beside him. 

Black Volvo. 

Thor’s heart immediately relocates to his throat.

“You look a little frozen there, Thor. Need a ride?” Loki asks, leaning out the window with a half a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. Green scarf, fitted wool coat, looking as stupidly hot as Thor has ever seen him, though that could be the absence affecting his judgement. 

“Um. Sure,” Thor says. He can’t decide if this is amazing or awful timing.

Once he’s in the car, however, Loki doesn’t move.

Thor checks his seatbelt, just in case. He’s buckled though. Should be good to go.

Loki only continues to stare at him pleasantly.

“Um.”

Nothing. 

Thor can feel a trickle of sweat at the back of his neck, and adjusts his jacket. 

Is Loki even blinking?

“Sorry,” Thor blurts out, unable to take it anymore, “sorry, I was gonna text you, but I’ve just been really backed up with homework and—”

“There’s no need to apologize, Thor,” Loki interrupts, and finally looks away as he pulls out into the road. “I’ve been busy myself. I hadn’t even realized how long it had been until today.”

Thor’s stomach does a little twist. What does that mean? Is that good? 

A few blocks pass in silence while Thor mulls this over, and then Loki adds, “Just to be clear, if you’d like me to actually take you home, that’s fine.”

Another twist, harsher this time, and Thor glances over. Loki is looking at the road though, not him. What does that _mean??_

“Um. Do _you_ want to actually take me home...?” he tries.

They pause at a four-way stop, and Loki turns his way. There’s no smile on his face now, just unreadable appraisal of some kind, and Thor fights to maintain eye contact. He should just say what he wants and skip this shit, but he _can’t_. He just _can’t_.

The seconds tick away, until Thor anxiously glances behind them to make sure there isn’t another car waiting. There’s not. He kind of wishes there were. At least then he’d have an excuse to say something.

After a few more seconds of torture, Loki finally, _finally_ says, “I want what you want, Thor. And if that means you’d like to go home and not do this anymore, that’s just fine, and you only need to say so.”

That’s the furthest thing from what Thor wants. And he’s just about convinced himself to speak up, but Loki hasn’t finished yet.

“Or, if you want to go home with me and make up for all this time that you may or may not have spent stressing over whether or not I’m as fond of our little arrangement as you are, that’s perfectly fine, too.”

Thank god.

Thor tries not to make his sigh of relief too obvious.

“Um. Option B?” 

Loki gives him a smile, and turns back to the road.

———

There is no waiting period once they arrive at Loki’s place, as there normally would be. Most of the time, Loki loves to make Thor sweat and has the patience of a fucking saint, but today, he just peels off his scarf and coat in the foyer and says, “Go undress. I’m right behind you.”

And he _is_ right behind him, true to his word, following Thor into the bedroom before he’s finished stripping. He even helps with Thor’s tee shirt when it gets hung up on his low ponytail, his fingers cool and light at the back of Thor’s neck, his touch making Thor break out in goosebumps across the tops of his shoulders. 

“On your back, sweetheart,” Loki tells him, soft in his ear, and Thor feels the goosebumps spread further.

This feels... different, he thinks as he settles in and lets his knees fall open. 

Loki doesn’t outright say _no touching_, but that’s been another unspoken rule between them all this time, so Thor fists his hands in the sheets above his head when Loki steps between his legs, doing his best to relax. He’s never totally at ease when they do this; it’s too difficult to be completely calm with Loki in his space, knowing what Loki can do to him with only minimal effort, and there’s always that little nervous thrum of anticipation just under his skin. But today it’s... well, _different_, and Thor can’t quite put his finger on how he feels about it. Not bad, definitely not bad. He just feels as awkward as he had the first time around, unsure of what to do with himself.

Until Loki bends down to give his cock a long, slow swipe of his tongue, and Thor lets his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispers. 

That never gets old.

“Just making sure you’re with me, here,” Loki says. He’s looking up at Thor through his lashes now, a line between his brows despite the smirk on his face, so Thor shakes off his anxiety as well as he can and nods. 

“Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”

Loki hums and says, “Good boy.”

Oh. Funny how that suddenly makes everything better every time.

There’s no drawing it out this time, no slow, delicious torment. Loki opens him up with practiced ease, lingering to pay his prostate a little toe-curling attention only the slightest bit longer than necessary, and licking away the dribble of precome down the side of his cock before he pulls away altogether to unfasten his jeans. 

And god, Thor has missed this. Loki’s hands and mouth and his smell and even his soft fancy sheets... he stretches out while Loki fishes a condom out of the drawer, just to feel them on his skin, closes his eyes, breathes deep. 

Loki’s hands on his thighs take him by surprise then, but not so much that he feels the need to look up. The same can’t be said, however, for the way that Loki presses them up and apart and steps into the space between them at the edge of the bed. 

They haven’t done... this before. Well. Not like this. Not face to face. Thor doesn’t think mentioning it, calling attention to it would be a good idea, because maybe Loki just hasn’t noticed or doesn’t think it’s any big deal. But it sort of feels like one, especially as he watches with wide eyes while Loki hefts one of his legs over his shoulder and presses into him. It’s hard not to squeeze his eyes shut for this, because _fuck_, Loki’s dick is never going to feel like it isn’t just shy of too big to fit, but seeing the concentration on his face, the way he breathes through his open mouth and his tongue peeks out to touch his top lip as he carefully eases in is worth the struggle. So is the brief moment of slightly overwhelming eye contact as Loki bottoms out—and Thor gives in and lets his head tip back against the bed. 

Different. Yeah. 

He might not survive this. 

It’s a little easier to handle when Loki starts to move, and Thor can look up at the ceiling and just _feel_. The angle is different too this way, and while Loki is very good at pinpointing exactly the best way to drive Thor crazy no matter how they’re positioned, this is something else. And soon, he’s grabbing at the sheets again, panting hard, wondering how long it will take before he starts begging this time. 

Loki’s fingers close around his wrist then, gently, and before Thor can decide what this is about now, Loki lifts his hand and presses it to his chest. 

“The answer is yes, by the way,” he says when Thor looks up at him, confused.

“Wha—_ahh—_what?”

“Yes, you can touch. Yes, I’m as fond of this as you are. Take your pick.”

Thor ponders this a moment... and then chooses both. 

Loki lets go of his wrist when he stretches his fingers out and presses his palm flat against Loki’s sternum. His light sweater is as soft as it looks, but he’s more interested in what’s beneath it. He’s seen and touched before, but never while they were in the middle of something like this, and it feels like taking another step. Toward what, Thor doesn’t know, but Loki lets him feel his way across his chest and sides with both hands while he keeps up a steady rhythm... even allows him to grab two good handfuls of his bare ass for just a moment, just long enough to feel the flex of muscle as he thrusts into Thor. 

He moves on before this privilege is revoked, and finds the bottom hem of Loki’s sweater with his fingers, slides his hands beneath it, and pushes it up over his chest. Maybe this is pushing things, but Loki doesn’t say anything. He just lets Thor look his fill and trace the line of hair up the center of his chest with his fingers. 

When Loki sighs and slowly eases Thor’s leg down off his shoulder, he thinks that might be all the special treatment he’s allowed for the day, but he’s never been so glad to be proven wrong when Loki strips the sweater off altogether, pushes a few errant curls out of his face, and goes back to fucking Thor with hardly a moment lost. And again, Thor wonders if Loki knows what this is doing to him, if he’s aware that this isn’t typical for them... _Intimate_ is what it is, it suddenly occurs to him, more so than any encounter they’ve had so far. 

Is Loki feeling it, too? Is it intentional? Does he even realize? 

Thor is still allowed to touch as far as he knows, and so he does, eagerly. Loki’s arms catch his attention next, his shoulders, his collarbone, and he feels them out one after the other, pausing every so often to dig in with his fingertips when Loki finds that perfect angle again. Feeling like Loki is his to explore and touch and enjoy, not just the other way around, brings a heady rush with it, and emboldened, Thor leans up off the bed and slips his hand up the side of Loki’s throat, cradling his head like he’s seen in a dozen cheesy romantic movies. He watches his face, just to keep an eye out for any sign that he might be pushing things too far, but Loki just closes his eyes an instant too long to just be a blink and looks down at Thor like he’s considering eating him alive. Thor can’t say he would mind. 

More than anything, though, he just wants Loki closer, so he pulls, cautiously, just a little pressure to see if he can get away with this. And he _does_; Loki follows him down, until Thor’s back is flat again, and Loki is bracing himself with his hands on the bed either side of him. And oh god, Loki’s still looking at him, still hungry and intense with his hair falling in his face while he keeps on driving into him, it’s definitely too much now, but fuck, he wants more, he wants everything Loki will give him, _everything_. 

He’s probably going to hyperventilate in a minute, he realizes, and tries to slow his breathing. But that’s easier said than done, especially when Loki’s eyes dart down to his mouth after Thor wets his lips—and oh shit, if Loki kisses him now—

Loki bites his lip and looks away, downward. Thor almost gets the chance to regret this, but then one of Loki’s hands finds his cock, and he forgets what he was missing. 

_“Shit,”_ he hisses. He has to close his eyes again. It’s either that or have a heart attack, he’s pretty sure, and though he doesn’t let go of Loki (he is _not_ letting go of Loki, okay), he does let his hands slip around to Loki’s back so he can find something to hold onto without pulling his hair. And Loki seems to take this as _please ruin me now_, because he drops his head and picks up the pace with both hand and hips, pounding into Thor with enough force to shift him up the bed with every thrust, and fuck, _fuck_ it’s building up now, he’s so close. He’s probably leaving marks on Loki’s back now, but it’s too much to take, and he’s shaking, tensing up all over...

“Thor,” Loki says, not to get his attention, not to give him an order, not even to tell him to come. Just to himself, softly, and it’s enough to push Thor right over the edge.

He feels it almost full body this time, and he hardly makes a sound, just tips his head back and holds onto Loki for dear life while he tries to keep from blacking out. He could, and every brush of Loki’s cock against his prostate makes it more and more likely. But then Loki lets out a sharp, quiet _aah_, buries himself deep, and comes right after Thor. 

Neither of them move for at least a minute, while Thor tries to catch his breath and relaxes his grip on Loki, and Loki keeps his head down, hair tickling at Thor’s chest where it hangs down over his face... close to a a little white puddle halfway up Thor’s breastbone, actually, so Thor quickly reaches up and tucks a few loose curls behind his ear to get them out of the way. 

Loki is looking at him again—and Thor realizes what he’s just done. But Loki’s just looking, no irritation or sarcasm or _are you serious _on his face, his lips parted slightly and a sheen of sweat across his forehead. 

“Stay there,” he says, and after Thor gives him a nod, not trusting his voice completely at the moment, Loki pulls away and heads into the bathroom.

When the door closes after him, Thor immediately covers his mouth with both hands and stares up at the ceiling. Did that just happen? Not that he doesn’t usually ask himself this after every time Loki gets his hands on him, but seriously, was this for real? If so, can he please have more in... hm... maybe twenty minutes, and then again and again forever? Holy shit, he’s in love.

Wait.

Wait.

Back up a little bit, please. He didn’t mean that. He’s just operating on minimal brain power here since Loki fucked at least half of it out, that’s all. He doesn’t even really know Loki that well, like. As a person. Outside of being his uncle with occasional benefits. He’s not even totally sure what it is that Loki does for a living. Something businessy. International in nature. _And_ he doesn’t even know if Loki is seeing anybody else casually or whatever, if this is just something he enjoys on the side.

Anyway he’s in fucking high school. He doesn’t know anything about love.

The bathroom door opens, and Loki steps out in a pair of grey sweatpants, definite dick print going on there, and Thor lets his very sincere appreciation show on his face. Maybe gives Loki a little eyebrow wiggle too, just to drive the point home, and is rewarded with a wet washcloth to the face.

“You can clean up your own mess,” Loki tells him, then walks around to the other side of the bed. 

Thor does so, hyperaware of Loki climbing in under the covers behind him and settling in and pulling out his phone the whole time. The capacity for rational thought is returning to him now, little by little, and while he can admit that Loki is exceptionally attractive and intelligent and put together, and Thor loves to listen to him talk about pretty much anything, and his dry sense of humor keeps Thor on his toes, and he is without a doubt an incredible lay (Thor doesn’t need a lot of experience to know that), thinking all these things just means that Thor likes him, likes being around him. They get along, you know? And they did before they started this Thing, too. Otherwise it might never have happened. And that’s just fine. That’s perfect.

“When do you need me out of your hair?” Thor asks once he’s tidied up. If Loki doesn’t have anything going on, he might get his fifteen-minute cuddle, which he would be very much up for. 

Loki sighs, not looking up from his phone. “Oh, not for several hours at least,” he says, and Thor feels another one of those peculiar twists of his stomach. “I thought I might call dinner in later on if you want.”

Thor stares at him. This hasn’t been part of the Thing before. 

“Unless you have homework?”

“No,” Thor says, unable to even recall what classes he’s enrolled in currently. “No, uh. No homework. That sounds. Great. Perfect. Sure.”

... It really does.

Loki doesn’t call him on his lie (if it is one—he honestly has no idea right now). He just gives him an appraising look, a bit longer than necessary, probably just to make Thor sweat (as usual), and then leans over to kiss him. 

———

A week later, Thor is finishing up at the gym and thinking about texting Loki. Now that he knows it isn’t just him, and he’s got nothing to worry about, things have gone back to normal. ... Whatever normal is when you’re sneaking around with your uncle. 

(Well. He’s mostly got nothing to worry about. He doesn’t know what else he could possibly be worried about.)

His phone is in his hand, his and Loki’s text conversation pulled up, when those three little dots pop up, and a moment later, a message comes through.

_Are you free in an hour?_

Thor stares at it a moment, then lets a smile spread across his face, and types a reply.

_Gimme 15 min_, he says.


End file.
